Gym Class Heroes
by mundaneboy
Summary: Kurt decided to ditch Gym Class, and finds something that makes him throb in all the right places. Warning, contains material not suited for homophobes.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GLEE, their characters (as much as I wish I do), or their music**

**Name: Gym Class Heroes**

**Words: 1315 words**

**Author's Note: Read and review please. And tell me if I should keep adding on to this. Thanks, and see you at the end ;)**

Noah Puckerman was a stud, a muscle-clad football player who ruled the sophomore class with an iron (and very sexy) fist. He was student counsel president, and many girls had deep and tender feelings of lust towards him. He, however, only returned those feelings physically, and never got himself involved in a romantic relationship. Any girl who had his hard, 10 inch throbbing penis in her was lucky, at least by my standards. Hi, my name is Kurt, and if you can't tell I have a teeny-tiny crush on Puck. I'm a small kid, a bottom if one ever existed. I'm a drama geek, and prefer my own little group of friends than anything else. But the one thing I really want is Puck. That sexy man beast first began showing up in my dreams after I started freshmen year. He was a ladies man, and was charming and charismatic to everyone he spoke to. He rarely noticed me, but that was no matter. He was still a sex god, and many girls just moaned when one of them described his sexual prowess under the sheets. They all stared at the head girl, oozing lust and envy as they resisted the urge to masturbate. They were all sluts, each and every one of them. I had learned a little about him during my first year, because he was in my Literature class, a course where they basically strip your soul bare and let the whole world see what you really feel. I learned he had a girl policy (never hit the same bitch twice, ever). He was constantly fucking girls, and he broke his policy often because he really didn't care what he fucked. It was one lucky day in gym class that I got to fulfill my fantasy. I just had to be sitting on the bleachers (not wanting to change for the vile class) when I decided _Screw this, I'm out_ andsnuck out. I wanted to go into the gym storage relax, but when I picked the lock there was another thing that caught my attention. I followed the noise and, hiding behind some mats, I saw them. Puck was fucking the class slut Santana, and it was mesmerizing. Not the girl with her fake breasts and cries of "harder, harder, oh god plow me harder", but Noah. His body was glistening with sweat, and his curved ten inch penis was plowing into what everyone refers to as Pit of Death. He was a real god, and his abs glistened as he fucked that dumb broad. He really got into it, so much that I had begun to rub myself through my tight jeans (curse you America and your strange fashion trends). He was starting to grunt and moan when the girl came, and then she pushed him off and got dressed.

"Oh come on Santana, don't be a bitch," Puck complained, but she was already dressed and heading out.

"Next time, remember that I just get what I want and then I'm out," she said and exited, slamming the door shut (it automatically locked from the outside, so nobody could get in unless they disengaged all 3 locks). That's when it happened. The slight wind blew some pollen from the field hockey equipment my way and ACHOO, off went my allergies. Puck jumped, still nude and still fully erect, while I sheepishly came out from behind my hiding place. My hard on was clearly visible, and my eyes seemed glued to that swinging piece of meat in front of my face. Puck looked me over one before approaching me.

"Um…hi Puck," my voice cracked, and I was still staring directly at his penis.

"Hey Kurt, since you enjoyed that so much, why not come here for a…free sample." He then proceeded to grab my wrist and pull me onto his lap, so that I could feel his manhood jabbing at my jeans.

"Puck, this is…" I didn't even finish before he pushed me down right where his bitch-for-a-day had been. He tore off his condom (seeing as I was a dude and couldn't get pregnant) and began to undress me. I was in heat, and began attacking his neck. My lips ran across the delicate skin, tasting the sweat that was so abundant there. I sucked and nibbled there, leaving a hickey that marked him as mine. I moved to his Adam's apple, which elicited a moan from him. He was working on my belt while I slowly moved up along his jaw line, leaving a trail of wet, lustful kisses on him. When we were both nude, he flipped me over so that I was on top. That's where all of that reading I had done in class on my iPhone had come in handy. I was a self-taught master at pleasuring a man, and here was a willing specimen beneath me. So, naturally, I went for the nipple. With that little nub of nerve ending in my mouth, I began to suck and nibble, causing him to gasp for breath. Girls just want to get fucked, but a man will know what to do to another. I went further down, trailing kiss after kiss on his hard stomach. I eventually reached his naval, and then began to go back up.

"Fuck, Kurt, you're fucking amazing," he breathed, his voice ragged and as lust filled as I was. I lay on top of him and whispered…

"Didn't you ever notice that I've always wanted you? You're the guy I've been dreaming about fucking since I met you."

"Well here I am baby, now how about you let me fuck you." And he did too, but not where you think. He grabbed my face and, positioning himself, crammed his dick into my mouth. Now, when faced with a ten-incher, you do not have much room to do anything. So I deep throated him. I had him moaning in seconds as his hot dick slid in and out of my willing mouth, leaving a coat of saliva that would come in handy later. Now Puck was picking up speed, and his thrusts because faster and more frantic. So I stopped. I kissed my way back up before claiming his mouth with mine. Kissing him was a personal dream of mine, and now with his tongue in my mouth I was okay with being his slut. Somewhere during all of this passion, his dick found its way inside me. I moaned out loud and clung on to him as he thrust himself into me. His penis was ravaging my insides, leaving me breathless with each thrust and turning me into a fountain of dirty words and moans. I was kissing him and feeling as his body and mine were becoming one, and finally I let out one earth-shattering "FUCK" as he hit my prostate and we both came. He collapsed on top of me, and his dick was still in my ass as we both struggled to catch out breaths. Then he did something I had never heard of him doing before. Usually, Puck will come and then it's sex over for him. He'll put on his clothes and leave. But now, he gently cupped my face and kissed me, and pulled me onto him and his sticky chest. Out make out session was disrupted by the warning bell, a sign that we had five minutes to clean up before the real bell rang. He managed to produce wipes, and I wiped his chest clean of all my sperm, some of which he dipped his finger into and tasted, then let me taste it on his tongue. We were all dressed and ready when he really surprised me. He hugged me, and wrote his cell phone number on my arm. I was shocked, and he gave me a chaste, sweet kiss before departing.

**How was it? Hopefully I satisfied you ;). Tell me what you thought with the…**

**MAGICAL REVIEW BUTTON! :D**


End file.
